How to make fun of SpongeBob in the best way possible.
SpongeBob SpongeBob, surname SpongeBoy Q. Squarepants, is a talking cheese that preaches to annoyed lady-fish in band class. He is very annoying and everyone dislikes him except Patrick. He does things he thinks won't hurt him, but will. HARD. Including this are jellyfishing, a sport that Squishward invented due to a time paradox and some waffles, and working at the Wusty Wab, which never pays you and is hard to maintain a job. REAL HARD. Patrick only likes him because his brain is composed of only one nerve cell and he's not smart enough to be annoyed. He can also fly, but people make him their slave when he does so ("SpongeBob Can Fly, But I Don't Think He Should"). He also freaks out over the littlest things. For example, Derpy McFormula stealing the formula for burgers and running out of napkins. Gary Gary is SpongeBob's very unloyal pet who once left him to steal Patrick's cookie in "Gary Hates SpongeBob Because Patrick Is Better". No wonder, he constantly tortures him. In "Gary Runs Away And SpongeBob Gets Emo", SpongeBob is revealed to never feed him unless reminded (Which is never). And in "The One Where Gary Almost Dies", SpongeBob buys a dangerous pet ("Killer McDeath") on purpose to kill him so he doesn't have to worry about the snail anymore. Although he protects him, SpongeBob only does it so he can torture the poor snail more. Gary is way smarter than the rest of the cast, but he refuses to talk because SpongeBob would take him to Area 53 Snail Destruction Facility to destroy him. Sanday Sanday McSquirrel is a squirrel from Texas who wears a spacesuit. Everyone thinks she loves SpongeBob, but she constantly denies this. She owns a glass dome house and SpongeBob's buttcheeks. Her intellegence rivals Gary's, but everyone actually likes her. Sandy also does things that will hurt her, but is smarter and gets hurt less often. She can kill Alaskan Bull Worms by crashing them into cities and highly populated areas. She was forced out of texas by humans and now has to grow gills and live underwater. She wants to move back to Texas so very bad, but Texas has an Anti-Sanday barrier, so she is doomed to walk the seabed for the rest of her life. Patrick Patrick McFlamingHotBallOfGas is pink and schtoopid. He has a brain composed of only one nerve cell, but SpongeBob's is only HALF. His real name is Rick, but he constantly denies this ("Greedy McKillMyEmployees Forces SpongeBob To Kill Patrick"). He is the only person who actually likes SpongeBob and would never try to hurt him...physically. He is a starfish, so he can regenerate ("Patrick Learns Karate And Becomes An Unstoppable Force Of Evil") but he can still die. He believes in YOL9T (You Only Live 9 TImes) and thinks he's a cat. He also turned his little pink dot into a nose in "SpongeBob Gets His Teacher Wrongly Arrested". HE HAS THE MOST COLORFUL SHORTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! OMG! Krabby McFormula Krabby McFormula is a good guy, but people think he's evil just because he keeps stealing the formula for burgers(B=Bu+P+K+M+Pi+O+L+C+T+Bu X Cu). He only wants to duplicate it once so he can give the duplicate to the Old Yolks Home and keep the original so that Krabby Patties can be sold elsewhere. Greedy hates him the most because he kills him every episode. The most brutal death he suffered was in "The One Where WE FINALLY REVEAL THE FORMUL-Oh Wait, We'll NEVER DO THAT!", where he was knocked against a pole 10 times, broke his skull in the wind chambers, crushed into a Bakugan by MAGICALLY APPEARING KRABS OMG in a flashback, then tossed and got his skull crushed, then blown up into a balloon painfully and electrocuted by "high tension wires". Ouch. Whenever you see a speck of green, change the channel, because McFormula is a surefire sign of a bad episode. Squidward Everyone hates Squidward, even SpongeBob, and he likes everybody. He even has a reality show called "Everybody Hates Squidward". He has only found happiness once in his life and that was in "Squidward Gets A Girlfriend Who Won't Appear In Future Episodes Trolololo". Squidward likes to have fun, it's just his idea of fun is different from everyone else's. Everyone thinks Squidward is evil just because he hates the main character of the show and thinks his AWESOME CLARINET PLAYING OMG! is just something to summon WORLD DESTROYING ALIENS OMG, which is why everyone hates his clarinet playing.